


That Stubborn Strength

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Figure Drawing, M/M, Nudity, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun





	That Stubborn Strength

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/HP%20art/ThatStubbornStrength.jpg.html)


End file.
